podtoidfandomcom-20200216-history
Podtoid 150: Mushrooms That Think
'''Podtoid 150: Mushrooms That Think '''is a New Podtoid episode released on 2011-05-11. The episode was hosted by Jim Sterling, Jonathan Holmes, Max Scoville, & Tara Long. Official description This week, the gang discusses the potential benefits of Microsoft buying Skype, ponders the necessity of calling Hitler evil, provides you with amazing fitness tips and discuss genetic manipulation's greatest nightmare. All this and much, ''much ''more can be yours in Podtoid 150! The fact that this is free just boggles the mind. (Link to Dtoid Post) Episode summary After introductions, the group launches into Games of the Week. Max was playing Fallout 3 and Def Jam Rapstar, because Anthony Carboni was holding a party about the Kentucky Derby but then it was over too quick so they decided to sing rap music. Jim then tells a story about how he didn't know that "Gettin' all the money, doin' all the bitches" was actually not a lyric in the song "Gangster's Paradise". Eventually it's revealed that this was a lie, because Jim Sterling says he is racist. Tara was still trying to finish Portal 2, but Fallout: New Vegas kept stealing her attention from it. Max and Jim also mention that they have also been playing the co-op in Portal 2. Jonathan was playing Ghost Trick, Super Street Fighter IV for 3DS, and Nintendogs. Jim, on the other had played a yet-unreleased copy of L.A. Noire that he received under odd circumstances, which involved a woman hand delivering a copy of the game. Next the group talks about all the various times PR people have hand delivered games to outlets. Following that, the group talks about the review surrounding Brink, which was a particularly polarizing game for critics. Jim Sterling compared the game to Kane & Lynch: Dead Men, saying that it's a game that's ideas are great but there are just too many things holding it back from being truly great. Afterwards, the group talks about Microsoft's recent acquisition of Skype. Jon expressed fears that Microsoft will screw the service up and treat it like Xbox Live Gold where the only way to use it is to pay up. Jim points out the possibility of using Skype on Xbox Live for voice chat and the like. However, Jim also concedes that Microsoft could use the service as another tool to make it seem like Xbox Live Gold is actually worth paying for. Next, Jon starts a discussion about Edmund McMillen's game Hitler Must Die. The game's development was halted so he could finish work on Super Meat Boy, which bothers Jon because he says that "it's actually better than Super Meat Boy in a lot of ways." He brings up that Edmund had hinted at starting up development of the game again on Twitter. Jim then launched into a tirade about people constantly bringing up how much of a prick Hitler was. He finds it pointless how often we point out how much of a monster he is. Jon then brings up that he has a uncle that leads a worldwide religious cult, which stuns the cast. At this point, the group follows a very weird train of logic, taking the conversation from a local ballpark that gives free admission if you prove you go to church to Jon's in-laws inability to prove that he isn't Jewish to cats with human fingers. At some point, the group talks about the lack of games that are biographical or at the very least go into great detail about a historical event. At some point, Jonathan says he wants a game that tells the story of Jim's life. Jim pitches a time management game where you play as a self-employed blogger who has to schedule his work around his daily wank. The hosts then discuss immature insults that they often get, such as being called virgins. Jonathan then reads a piece of hatemail from a guy that called anyone on the site porn pervs and specifically calls out Dtoid community member Xzyliac, saying he should consider "visiting a brothel, because 'I need to get laid so bad' screams from his jack-off pores." After reading the email the group discusses the possible gender of said community member. Max then asks what the male equivalent is for girls' desire to get married. The group decides it's either A) waging war or B) the desire to have a Transformer. Finally, Jim starts reading listener questions. The first asks how the group stays fit. Jim just responds by laughing. Jonathan says that he isn't fit, declaring himself to be fat. Jim corrects him by saying he is thick. Jon then tells a story about a patient at his hospital that constantly tried to light things on fire. She then points out that she like Jon because he is husky. Max brings up that he used to be a fat kid and has to take a fitness class every other day to keep his weight in check. Tara says that she doesn't really do anything besides eating healthy and occasionally taking up exercising. The next question was about the rumored Heavenly Sword sequel. Jim and Jon agree that the game is barely mediocre. The only redeeming factor for Jim is the performances and storyline which reminded him of Willow quite a bit. Max then has the brilliant idea to make the sequel to Heavenly Sword that is just a flight simulator just to fuck with people. The discussion then turns to one surrounding the lack of games that are funny and don't give a fuck, like No More Heroes and Mortal Kombat. Max says there really should just be more games that just don't give a fuck, like Saints Row. Jim then read a question that asked what is each host's favorite comic book character. Max talks about his love of Deadpool in particular, even going so far as to write a C-Blog about it. He also talks about his love of Nightcrawler and Colossus, which he sees as bring cool guys to hang out with. Jonathan says he likes Cerebus the Aardvark. When Jim asked Tara the question Max bursts out laughing because she doesn't read comics. Jim also says he doesn't really get to read comics beyond summaries of them. He says he likes Mysterio and Scarecrow quite a bit because he likes villains more than heroes. He likes Mysterio in particular because Mysterio is at his core a wimp. Max then talks about how dumb Marvel comics used to be, like in Fantastic Four #13 where the four go to the moon to fight communist monkeys. The next question asks which classic game the group would like to see brought back. Jonathan talks about River City Ransom possibly getting a sequel. Tara's choice would be The Incredible Machine, which she liked in particular because it was a puzzle game with zero story whatsoever. Max goes with Star Wars Dark Forces, but with the caveat that it'd be in the Frostbite 2 engine, interactive environments, no modern Star Wars canon, and no lightsabers Max also wants Alfred Chicken brought back. Jim desires for there to be a new MediEvil game, as well as Beyond Oasis and Dizzy. Max then butts in with some more games he wants brought back: Chip's Challenge and Ski Free. Jim then reads a question that is actually 4 questions, with each host getting a question: *Jim gets asked if he had trouble adjusting his writing style when coming over to America, which he said he had been doing well before he even started writing for Destructoid. *Holmes is asked what his dream handheld would be like, which says would involve a cross between the Xperia Play the 3DS. *Max's question is which Pokemon type does he typically go with. He says that while he prefers fire he'll generally go with the one he likes the best. He then launches into a rant about how Snivy looks like a fuck and is like the hot girl who won't fuck you. Jim then commended Max for going with the Pokemon he likes the best, because he finds the people care only about stats shouldn't even play Pokemon. Ditto for fighting games in his book. *Tara is asked what sort of things has she published in scientific journal. She talked about how she worked on a project involing a program that can be used to track plagarism in scientific journals. Jonathan then brings up a question that asked what the hosts' favorite game soundtracks were. Jon brings up the game Mushroom Man, while Max goes with Super Metroid. Jim picks Final Fantasy IX because every song on that soundtrack to him is really catchy. Jonathan brings up that the reason modern game soundtracks are so hard to remember is because of a push towards realism. Max says a good way to fix that would be to move towards more diegtic soundtracks, like in Portal and Fallout 3. And with that, the group says goodbye. Related Pages *Videogames Trivia *Jonathan has an uncle that leads a religious cult. *We learn that Tara is really smart. *Jonathan talks about a possible show idea that sould suspiciously like his current talk show 'Sup Holmes. Links *Destructoid Post *Libsyn Page Category:Podtoid Episodes